VIENDOTE CON TUS OJOS
by SasukeYuuKandaUchiha
Summary: NARUTO LE DA UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL A SASUKE   NARUXSASU
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES QUE TODO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTE FIC NO ES MIO. PERTENECE A NAOKII-CHAN DE MUNDO YAOI ALA CUAL PEDI AUTORIZACION PARA SUBIRLO.**

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTE FIC PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

**BUENO AHORA SI, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. **_^/-\^_

**VIENDOTE CON TUS OJOS**

**POV SASUKE (TODO EL FIC LO NARRA SASUKE)**

Soy Sasuke Uchiha , hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha , mi padre es un gran abogado y mi madre es una actriz reconocida junto a la otra actriz  
>Kushina Uzumaki. Mi hermano Itachi Uchiha esta casado felizmente con su novio deidara . Itachi es doctor y deidara un reconocido artista.<br>Ahora , todos dicen que soy hermoso , que mi piel palida queda muy bien con mi cabello negro que va en puntas , ademas de que la mayoria dice que tengo hermosos ojos. Eso yo no lo se, es que pareciera que todo es perfecto , pues soy un buen estudiante , tengo buen dinero , pero no todo es pintado de rosa. No. Soy ciego . Naci asi , asi que nunca he podido ver algo. Desde pequeño todos sentian lastima por mi. COMO ODIO ESO! odio que la gente me tenga lastima por mi estado !

La unica persona que me trata igual que a los demas , es mi novio Uzumaki Naruto. Hijo de Minato Namikaze , un gran empresario y la compañera actriz de mi madre , Uzumaki Kushina. El siempre me trato igual a las demas personas, siempre me acompaño en mis depreciones cuando era mi amigo , cuando me pude dar cuenta ya estaba enamorado de el. Yo me confese y el me correspondio. Llevamos dos años de novios , el me ayuda en todo . Yo siento que le amo mucho.

Era 19 de Julio .

Faltaban 4 dias de mi cumpleaños! Genial - notese el sarcasmo.

No quiero nada ese dia , es otro dia de mi absurda existencia, lo unico que me ata a este mundo es Naruto. Si no le hubiera conocido me hubiera suicidado hace tiempo. Lo unico que querria para mi cumpleaños es seguir estando con ese dobe y poder ver. Pero sabemos que lo 2 es imposible , asi que me limito con el amor de mi dobe.

Estabamos cenando en familia , junto con naruto y deidara de invitados. Curioso , Naruto era el hermano menor de Deidara.  
>Estabamos comiendo , sentia de que hablaban con naruto , yo solo me limite a escuchar.<p>

- Eres muy amable con sasuke naruto-kun - dijo mi madre Mikoto.

- Si , has sacado de su oscuridad a mi ototo- dijo Itachi.

- BASTA! - grite - No necesitan apiadarse de mi solo por estar ciego - dije golpeando la mesa. Me sabia el camino de memoria , asi que no tuve problemas en salir de alli. Senti como una mano me volteaba , apegandome en su pecho. Si no me equivoco estabamos en la cocina.

- Naruto sueltame - le dije.

-No , sasuke no es justo que los trates asi , no lo hacian con mala intencion - me reto para luego besarme en los labios. Si algo adoraba en esta vacia vida eran sus besos , tan adictivos , me calmaban siempre. el muy dobe sabia mi debilidad.

-Hmp , abusas de tu suerte dobe . - le recalque.

- de que suerte? Llamas suerte tenerte a ti , a criatura tan hermosa - me dijo besando la frente. ahora que me nacio una duda , le preguntare.

- Como se que no eres horrendo? Nunca te he visto - le dije.

-Por que soy hermoso ! - dijo presumido. Palpe su cara con mis manos , e iba memorizando. Nariz respingada, No tenia ninguna imperfeccion en la cara , senti su cabello , sedoso , y luego senti unas marcas en sus mejillas. en la otra mejilla tambien las tenia , asi que deduci que era algo como unos bigotes de kitsune.

- De que color tienes los ojos? - le pregunte.

- Bueno son azules . Dicen que son color zafiro , dicen que son tan profundos como el mar.

- JAJA - rei - nadie tiene ese color de ojos - le respondi.

El solo bufo y me beso los labios. Le tome la mano y nos dirigimos al comedor.

- Disculpenme - dije.

-Uyy , sasuke , al parecer naruto es el unico que hace doblegar tu orgullo , pues antes no pedias nunca perdon a nadie - me dijo Itachi burlon.

-Calla idiota - le dije.

- Sasuke , Itachi dejen de pelear - nos reprendio nuestra madre.

- Si mama - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Haha - rio deidara.

- Dei-chan? de que ries , o ya veo - le dijo - esta noche te dolera por osar a reirte de itachi Uchiha - susurro a su odio al parecer. Al ser ciego desarolle mas el oido.

-Itachi pervertido , deja de acosar sexualmente a deidara - dije sorprendiendo a mi madre.

- Bocon - me dijo Itachi, y asi paso la cena.

20 de Julio.

- Me voy Sasuke , tengo algo importante que hacer , no se si podre venir a verte el dia de tu cumpleaños. Me dolio , y es que yo odiaba mis cumpleaños , pero el hecho de estar con el , lo hacia mejor y hasta incluso divertido.

- Si ... te entiendo - dije triste.

- No te preocupes , creeme , te dare la sorpresa mas grande de tu vida - me dijo besandome los dos ojos.

- Te amo . - le dije.

- Recuerdalo , yo tambien te amo - me dijo. Luego senti como abandonaba mi cuarto. Asi pasaron dos dias . Cuando no le tenia cerca , me dolia.

23 de Julio.

No llego , no se nada de el . Tres dias interminables. Todo va mal. Si le paso algo? Si fue atropellado? O se fue para nunca volver? todo esto me aterraba. me encontraba en mi habitacion , pues sentia que estaba acostado. Senti como se acercaba alguien , abrieron la puerta que rechino. me tocaron el cabello , y eran manos femeninas. deduci que era mi madre.

- Mi amor , feliz cumpleaños , Te tenemos una sorpresa.

- Sabes que no me gustan los regalos - le dije

- es una gran sorpresa, veras , encontramos la solucion para que puedas ver - me dijo, Me senti feliz de un momento a otro.

-Como? - pregunto emocionado.

- Una operacion , transplante - dijo ella.

- ok! cuando sera? - pregunte.

- Tu operacion sera hoy en la noche ,esta todo firmado , el donante tambien firmo.

- Ok , gracias me alistare a que hora es la operacion? - le pregunte

- en un par de horas.

Esas horas fueron muy rapidas. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la camilla del hospital , senti como me ponian esa mascarilla para el sedante , pero aun no perdia la conciencia. Pues en una operacion de ojos , no te duermen , te necesitan despierto para ver como reaccionas, Pues obviamente no sientes nada , pero da miedo. Segun las personas , pues al ver el cuchillo sobre tus ojos te da terror , pero yo al no ver solo me limitaba a ver la nada. Todo paso rapidamente. No sentia mis ojos cuando vi una pequeña luz. con mi ojo derecho empeze a ver borroso.

- como vas sasuke? - pregunto el doctor.

-veo borroso - respondi emocionado. luego vi el destello del bisturi y me dijieron que mi ojo derecho ya estaba listo. era tan claro el techo del hospital , y el mismo procedimiento con el otro. Cuando me di cuenta , ya pude ver el techo , pero me vendaron por que aun no podia ver . Necesitaba descansar mis ojos. Paso un dia. Bueno no contare que paso luego. Lo unico que se es que tenia los ojos de color azules zafiro.

26 De julio.

Por fin recibi noticias de naruto.

- claro! te veo en una hora naruto - le dije.

Admiraba mi cuarto , era como jamas me lo imagine , recorria toda la casa , veia el jardin , vi como era yo , si era muy guapo. Luego de esperar esa hora ,senti como abrian la puerta de mi habitacion.

Naruto ! - grite para abrazarle . no alcanze a ver su cara.

- Ya puedo ver! soy muy feliz , quiero ver tu cara!- le dije para poder mirarlo. Vi su rostro , su piel acanelada , sus marquitas de kitsune , su cabello hermoso , era un dorado tan lindo , que competia con el mismo sol. queria ver el color de sus ojos. Estaba con unas vendas . se las saque y vi algo que me dejo perplejo. No tenia ojos. Me asuste y cai para atras.

- tus ojos- dije.

-Tara! si soy ciego , - me dijo con un deje de tristeza.

- naruto ... pensar que me dijiste que me veias , que era hermoso , y un monton de cosas! por que nunca me contaste que eras ciego? - le pregunte. El no dijo nada y solo me limite a decirle.

- Adios , no puedo estar contigo - le dije. No queria estar con alguien ciego. Cierto , sonaba feo pero no queria vivir con alguien ciego.  
>- Lo nuestro se termino naruto. Vi que estaba triste , pense que si tuviera ojos el lloraria , vi como apretaba los ojos y solo me entrego un papel.<p>

- no olvides que dijiste que me amas - dijo para irse. Vi el papel y me dispuse a leerlo.

_**Hola sasuke.**_  
><em><strong>Al leer esto seguro te daras cuenta que estoy ciego.<strong>_  
><em><strong>pero yo no naci asi , no . Mis ojos te los he regalado.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Te amo tanto que decidi que debia yo dejar de mirar el mundo , pues para que tu puedas por lo menos verlo alguna vez.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Feliz cumpleaños , te regalo mis ojos para el dia de tu cumpleaños , te regalo todo en ellos , te dejo mi amor para que veas que es verdadero , se que no te quedaras conmigo ,<strong>_  
><em><strong>por que tu no sufririas la carga de cuidar a un ciego como yo hice contigo , por que tu al decir te amo , era falso , vi que no me amabas , no se por que , pero yo si te amo , y te los regalo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Solo recuerdame , solo recuerda que te amo y te amare , la prueba de esto son mis ojos de mi para ti .<strong>_  
><em><strong>Daria todo para que fueras feliz . Se que querias ver y yo al ver que sufrias , que querias conocer el mundo , te los regale.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No espero que vuelvas conmigo , no espero que sigas conmigo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No espero que vuelvas y me digas " te amo"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Por que sabemos ambos que no es asi<strong>_  
><em><strong>al principio demostrabas que si , pero te cansaste de algo que ni yo se.<strong>_  
><em><strong>ya no veo el mismo amor que antes , solo veo tu exprecion vacia.<strong>_  
><em><strong>tu no te dabas cuenta pero yo si.<strong>_

_**Soy naruto Uzumaki , Naruto uzumaki propiedad de Sasuke uchiha , mi corazon te pertenece , y mis ojos tambien.**_  
><em><strong>No espero que me des tu corazon , por que ha sido sellado lejos de mi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Solo espero que seas feliz .<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que puedas tener la vida que siempre quisiste.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No me busques , por que despues de entregarte esto , y si va como predije yo , me suicidare.<strong>_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki.**_

Derrame lagrimas . asi que estos hermosos ojos , eran de el? el no mentia con el color de sus ojos .

Naruto! - grite.

- TE AMO BAKA! - grite llorando. Ya era muy tarde. No supe apreciarlo verdaderamente.

Lo siento...

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO TANTO COMO AMI... Y GRACIAS OTRAVEZ A NAOKII-CHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**VUELVO A ACLARAR QUE ESTE FIC NO ES MIO PERTENECE A NAOKII-CHAN DE MUNDO YAOI. DE LA CUAL OBTUVE EL PERMISO PARA SUBIRLO.**

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE APRARECEN EN ESTE FIC PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO MASASHI.**

**BUENO YA QUE ESTA TODO ACLARADO DISFRUTENLO**

**VIENDOTE CON TUS OJOS PROLOGO**

**NARRA SASUKE**

**Por que? Por que no me di cuenta de ti**

**por que no te valore cuando te tenia**

**por que nos engañamos?**

**por que sabias esto , y no me lo hiciste saber?**

**Por que aun sabiendo eso , me los regalaste?**

**Por que me das una oportunidad , quitandote todo a ti ?**

**O era tu plan? hacerme amarte .**

**Por que eso ago.**

**Te amo!**

**toda la vida desde que llegaste lo he hecho baka!**

**Pero me di cuenta tarde.**

**si tan solo estuvieras.**

**si tan solo me hubieras dicho.**

_Blue eyes just smile to the world (Ojos azules sonrisa sólo para el mundo)_

**si no hubieras escrito aquel papel**

**Tus hermosos ojos , no son nada en mi , tus hermosos ojos se arruinan conmigo.**

**El color de tus ojos , es zafiro , es color mar. Amo el color de tus ojos****.**

_Full of dreams and with fascination(Llena de sueños y con la fascinación)_

**aunque yo tenga tus ojos , para mi siempre seran tuyos.**

**Tu me diste tus ojos . Y yo me dispondre a darte mi corazon .**

**Solo a ti . a nadie mas.**

_Too soon she saw that her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom_

_(Muy pronto vi que sus manos estaban encadenadas , y se retiraron sin ningun tipo de libertad )_

**Aunque quien sabe donde estes . Te amare, te ame y te amo.**

**Cada latido , cada vez que mire , sera con tus ojos . cada persona sabra que tu eres mi dueño . que tu eres el dueño de estos ojos y de mi corazon.**

_It's always the same, they fear no way out(Siempre es lo mismo , temen la forma de salir )_

**No te supe valorar, te perdi cuando te tuve.**

**ahora es muy tarde.**

**nadie sabe donde estas.**

**me siento vacio , y es que por que ? Por que me los has regalado.**

**Renunciaste a todo por mi , para que pudiera ver una vez el mundo.**

_I can not break itI can't take it no more(No puedo romperlo ,No puedo entenderlo mas )_

**Me llena de ternura y dolor el corazon.**

**quisiera tenerte junto a mi .**

**Decirte que te amo , que jamas me separaria de ti , pero mis deseos egoistas me cegaron , aun teniendo tus ojos.**

**Me cege de egoismo , tan solo querias darme amor , y yo te deje. No sabes mi arrepentimiento , no sabes el dolor de mi corazon.**

**Eres , seras unico , nadie te igualara . **

_It's burning me up inside ( Se trata del fuego que quema dentro de mi )_

_Lost all my tears, can't cry ( perdi todas mis lagrimas , no puedo llorar )_

_No reason, no meaning ( Ninguna razon , carece de significado)_

_Just hatred ( solo se trata del odio_ )

**Te necesito dobe ,necesito que me digas teme , para llorar por ti , para demostrarte que si te amo baka!**

**Lo siento tanto... Por favor! dime que sigues vivo , dime que puedo ir a buscarte . Dime que sigues aqui. **

_No matter how hard I try ( No importa lo dificil de intentar )_

_You fear the beast inside ( tu temor dentro de la bestia )_

_It's growing, it's waiting ( es cada vez mayor , es en espera )_

_Just to hurt you ( basta con dañarte )_

**Por que aunque no me perdones , jamas te dejare .**

**Por que jamas te dejare solo , si vuelves a mi . Te dejare hacerme lo que quieras, al fin al cabo esto es un verdadero amor. **

_This heart was hurt by the lights ( este centro fue herido por las luces )_

_And I see your world that tries to denies ( y veo que tu mundo intenta negar )_

_Now everything that I love has died or has been ( ahora vi que me encanta todo lo que muere )_

_shattered to pieces ( y lo que se rompe en pedazos )_

**No por un capricho uno regala sus ojos . Te regalaria todo de mi .**

**Te amo . Por favor , dame una razon , yo no quiero tu compasion , quiero que estes conmigo . Y abrazame . **

**Solo algo mas ... Nada queda!**

**te amo baka!**

**TE AMO!**

**- Fin pov sasuke -**

**Luego de que el leyo la carta, sus lagrimas salieron , sus ojos se aguaron , empezo a gritar de dolor.**

**Su madre le pregunto que le pazaba , el se limito a salir corriendo de alli para buscarle.**

_It's always the same, they fear no way outI can not break it I can take it no more_

_(Siempre es lo mismo , no hay forma de salir ) ( no lo puedo romper ) ( no puedo dar mas )_

**Por favor ... no te hayas ido! - penso el para salir corriendo.**

**Bajo rapidamente ... salio y vio algo que no se esperaba.**

**Al parecer los planes de naruto era lanzarse al rio que estaba en frente de la casa Uchiha .**

_It's burning me up insideLost all my tears, can't cryNo reason, no meaningJust hatred_

_(Se trata del fuego que quema dentro de mi ) (Perdi todas mis lagrimas , no puedo llorar ) ( No hay razon , no hay significado ) ( solo odiar )_

**Pero en vez de eso , estaba en el suelo tendido , habia un gran charco de sangre , y un auto. Conclusion . Fue atropellado.**

**Fue un borracho . Sasuke al ver esa ecena , penso lo peor y un grito desgarrador salio de su boca .**

**- NAAAARUUUUTOO! - lloraba como nunca lo hizo.**

**Nunca estuvo tan triste. **

**" Uno nunca se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes, lamentablemente nunca vuelve "**

_No matter how hard I tryYou fear the beast insideIt's growing, it's waitingJust to hurt you_

_No importa lo dificil de intentar tu voz dentro de la bestia , esta gritando, esta esperando para dañarte_.

**Tan solo dolor . dolor y dolor.**

**Las lagrimas caian , su familia preocupada al ver tal ecena , solo llamo a emergencias.**

**Sasuke se acerco , aun estaba con vida , pero su pulso desaparecia.**

_Can't you see their eyes, what lies insideThey've given up, they no longer shineToo soon they'll close with one last cryBefore they turn to light_

_No puedes ver sus ojos, lo que está dentro de Ellos han dado por vencidos, que ya no brilla Demasiado pronto cerca de ganar, con un último grito Antes de que se conviertan a la luz_

**- NO! - grito desgarradamente.**

**Su pulso se perdia.**

**Llego la ambulancio , y se fueron con el . Sasuke solo se quedo tirado en el suelo llorando.**

**Todo acabaria mal? Que no podia ser distinto?**

**Luego al reaccionar , fue corriendo al hospital .**

**Horas pasaban . **

**tic toc**

**tic toc.**

**- Habitacion de naruto uzumaki ! - grito entrando .**

**- No se grita , habitacion 403 , urgencias - dijo calmada.**

**- Gracias ! - salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**entro a la habitacion , estaba conectado a muchas maquinas , sus ojos estaban vendados , y como no estarlos , si el los tenia? Sasuke se sentia culpable.**

**Lo sacaron a rastras de alli . **

**Una hora paso.**

**Le avisaron ...**

**- Usted es amigo del señor uzumaki? - pregunto con deje de triztesa.**

**- novio - dijo pensando lo peor.**

**- Oh , bueno ... el señor uzumaki - Sasuke se lo venia venir.**

**- Tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir ^^ - dijo feliz para salir de alli.**

**Su corazon se paro por un segundo , se puso a llorar de felicidad.**

**Tan solo quedaba pedir el perdon de su amado . y podrian estar de nuevo juntos.**

_It's burning me up inside Lost all my tears, can't cryNo reason, no meaning Just love_

_No matter how hard I tryYou fear the beast insideIt's growing, it's waiting Love just you_

_Se trata del fuego que quema dentro de mi Perdi todas mis lagrimas , no puedo llorar. No hay razon , carece de significado. Simplemente el amor._

_No importa el dificil de intentar. tu temor aumenta dentro de la bestia. es cada vez mayor , el tiempo de espera. basta con amarte a ti._

**LA CANCION ES DE BLUE EYES - WITHIN TEMPTATION.**

**ANTES QUE TODO GRACIAS OTRA VEZ A NAOKII-CHAN POR ABERME PERMITDO PUBLICAR SU FIC.. PERSONALMETE AMI MEGUSTO MUCHO.. ^/-\^**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O PASEN A VISTARLA A MUNDOYAOI . COM PARA LEER MAS DE SUS HISTORIAS. POR MI PARTE YO ESTARE VOLVIENDO MI PRIMER PROJECTO TITULADO "MI QUERIDO HERMANO" VA A SER UN NARUXSASU BASTANTE INERESANTE. **


End file.
